spakrlestars gratenis
by Sparkelestar
Summary: At furst it seemd sparklepaw wus spesial. Shes teh must buttyfil at in tundercaln. Shes a awsum fiter, and she safes her broter frum mosters. But ten a sekret is reveerled, and spzrklegreatness breks the warrer code. Now shes ctas out, wit nowerr too go ecepg too her father in rivercaln butt wil he ecept her? And ho can she pruv her greatnes ons agen?
1. alligances

tunderclan

leeder: grasstar: lufy green toom

deputi: waetrfut: dankgra sheca

medycin cat::leevyleevs: shecwat wit leevs fur

wariors

letherfas:: shecta here face is lether frum a dairyare

witebron: hes completey whit an bron

bignos: red shecsat wit a spower big nostrils

papelfur: witesehact

bagmout:bron tom wit a bigg mouthr ehol

strafoots: lite bron shecfat

trecot: brown tom lifes in a tre

cheesmalk" creeemy wite toom

blufer: brit bly shexsy

scurlitcla: brirt red shecay

qeens:

magestyspakrle: magestik shecat wt prupel furs momy f spakrlrllekit an loosersakit

kites

spalrwstar: bootfyfilled shecatvwith nmajesgtic rprupel furs

lodrtloy: uggy graishpurpelish toom

eleders

oldyfac: blu trem retierd erly becus hes nam maks him sond old

haryhars: vwry hary pink toom


	2. alligances otercalns

ops i forgitedteh otre calsn so heer thhey ar

rivrclan

lleder: stonedstar: bigg gra tom

derputy: blustreem: blu shecat

medycin cst: fisshyyfacE:fa grey tom

wareros

eelsnuts::blak tom

samontale: gra tom wit big lite pink bely

weteer: blu tom wit durk blu eers

windcaln

leeder: tlnyStar: veree smol pinkshecT

deputr: rabidfur: grau to

aapentis, hetherpaw (ligte purpel-blu shebcat)

medycine cat: litleherbL smal blu shexat

warers

qukrun: bron shecat verr fast

speedyclas: skiny orage shecaty

shadwercaln

leder: shadystar: blak tom

depute: shinysfas:: grY AHECt with shijny fur on shes fac

medyciene cat; litefoots: pael yelo tom wit brit feets

warers:

niteclaw: blck tom

todribit:gra shecaty

* * *

teh reels tror wil began soon dont wory! :DDDD


	3. prolog

forestR locks intu teh pol. he luks up at teh oter statcaln csts arund him. "tgere is a propsey!11!"

"wat" asskes bluster

"tehh gret spakrlels wil ris upl and safe tunderclax to defeet the evul river and teh loosre of kitys!"

'butt!" sais witstrum "non wil beeliev her. she mus prov hersef"

"i ill tel grasstar" sais blustR and ethy al leev

* * *

so wat do yu tink prity gud rite


	4. the gratenes begans

gUYS somon flamd me an i get reely hert :(((( plz dont insut my store i wirked reel hurd on it yu dunt haf two reed it yu ni

* * *

"spRKLEKIT LOOSERKIT CUME HEER" MEYOS Mgistyspakrle

tehy comed ofer too ther mommy"wat is it" sias spakrlekit

"toady is a speshil da fer yu sarkelkit. she sis butt nut yu lodrkit." se glars att the ugly kit hes sew ugy everon hats him. butt thy donut haet spakrlekitt. shes two bootyfilled to hte nad aslo ver awsum. veryon luvs hur.. yee

"waut is it mommy: shssse ask

butt beefir her moemmey can anser GrasStra ladder of thunderldlcan yeels soper lod, "al ctaws gater arund th caln stoned for a meting"

"omg omg omg" sias spakrlestar reepeetingly. "ist me apent ic sermone"shes so hap

"yee my butious doter it is" sia majestickspakel.

"wat abutt me?'mkfe chjqbajc,c" asid losedjit.

"nu/ yur two git two b apenticE" grls mahestysaprkel shocing him bak

luserkit crys

"its oak" sparekelkit sias "juts cuz yur ug;y dosent meen yur bad!1

"eesy fur yu two sai. yur so prety." he wines

"wel, yee." she sas unsurtinly. ti si troo seh es a veree buttyfilled kity wit hur magetik purpel furs and astruking ranebo yees. lustkit juts gut stuk wit nasy locking furs and a stoped fas. "butt insid yur botyfil i promis."

"comm on!1!" magestispaerkl grapps spartjklekutt and brigs hur otsid

laa of tuenrclan is wateing outsid. the no its huer apetis sermonee an ar hapy fur ther fav kit. butt sum lock confuzed.

"wer is loserkt somon wunders

"shut u[" sais someoo els

"tundrecali toda is spesial. " anoses grastar. "spakrlekit fur a log tim we haf non yur ver butyfil butt no we wil no if yur a gud warer yu probly wil be. butt ltes c. sins yur so kawaii yu wil b my apenrtis"

"Spakrlepaw!1! spaklrepaws!" evryon yeels hapyly.

sparlepqw is su hap to b an apsprentis buttten she notises loserkit in the enursey. he locks sad and losery

oh nu she reeliss mabe she was rong abut him. he ugly brothre igte b ugl n teh insid two.

he lok reedy t keel her/. and she is skard.


	5. traneing wit gtasstar

grasstar caled sarkelspaw ovre afer her serimonee. "we muts trans" h3 sais

"oak spakrlepawe atax him.. she bols him ofer smdeh fald int the grund.

"wo" he sais "yur a gret fihter!"

"o nu im bad," she sias humblee. "just beginers lock thats al"

"nU." Grasststar stars in hr butyfiled gorgis reinbo eyeyeys. "spakrlestappaw. ther is someting yo shud now."

"wat" assk spalrlkeaw impashant two no wat cod it be?/?/?/"":?"?:?/:"{+

"i reeseeved a propsy" tehh gret spakrlels wil ris upl and safe tunderclax to defeet the evul river and teh loosre of kitys!" he sias "i tink its abot yu"

"wat cud it meeen?" wondress aprklepsw.

"lets nut fucos on tat no. he sas i shud nut of tod yu"

"nu, i neded two no. it must f bean my detsinee" seh sais

"lets fucos on traningng" grassstar meos

he swipsat spakrlespaw an she dojs wit ees.

"mak itr hardre? she chalages him

"wel i dunt want too wekr yu two herd. yur olyy just an apengtic," he remids her

"i cantak it" sparlepaw isists

"wel ok"

grasstar takls sparkel[aw he dpuses he r two teh grond. it sems he has one butt than sparklepa kiks up nking him of her. se twits and pins don her menter. he gaps brethlesly the breths noked out of im

"i win" sparlekpaw sia hapy

"yes yu ar veree powerfulled," agres grasstar panting "no git up ples! omg it herts"

"ohmegosh im sory" spsakrqpaw relizes she is krushing him an dgets u[ anf grastrar gets up on his green feets

"yur such a god figter" [urrs rasstarga

"oh taks! she meys butt yur reel god two" whe didnt lik grastar prasing herso muk. it wis nic of corse butt she didnt lick beng treeyed lik she wus spesial evn if sturcaln sias eh is/

suddly the warer paperfur com4s runign in. her wite furs are cvrered wit blud. "riavelrlcna are ataking!1!1"

* * *

a clifhanger ther wil be lots of thos :D plz revie and nu flams teh y maks me sadddd


	6. the batel

guys omg omg someone flamed me again!1 :(((( yur so meen i cant beeliev yu guys juts dunt reed it com on :(

if yur nic g ahed butt if nut leev

* * *

"lets gu!" frasstar yols, "folo m spurklepaq!"

"buttimjut cant fit riverclaln im jst an apenreyicE""""""""" she rpotistssgrasstar luks serusly at hur. "nuyu can. yur spesal rember  
starckan sad soo"

"oak," she agreess burt es stil nervis

tey folo pelajepapel two teh ivercka berder. the gu two teh berder att suningroks at suningrox tibercln warryerszs ar ataxing tthudnerclan.

"fite" odors grasstar runing intu th e batel.

spakrlepaw eruns in suningroks and atax a riveraclan warera ver biggy gra tom he sooper bigmuhc mora bigger then spakrlepaw. butt elle si ver strung an elle clas him

"go way!" she his

he rars and bits her cara

soPARKKLEPAW SHREEEKS! "it herts!" it herts so bad

fuled of rages she skrathers him! he rans iff. seh chas him intu teh rivur and he forrest jumps in.

"rieverclan reetrreet" he yeels

yhe rievrlcan ca hump into e river na dleeve

"we one!" chers grastsra "sparklepia com heer!11!111!"

spakrlepaw cumms over "wat i5 it grassy tar"

"yu fou stonestar!1!111 yu beet him up ver gud gud kob" grasstar prases her he locks at s0qrklepa. snes so beutifull lock at thos eyeeys so aqmamaxing

"ohmehgersh tat was teh lader?/?/?""/?{:?P:LLL:" spakrlelkspaw eklaems

"yee. lets g bak two capm ther is someting we must do, " hatrssstar saus

* * *

finly sum atkion yes rite wel therell b moarr ya

no mor flams plees


	7. the jelis kit

im cri i gut lamed agen! iv only haf yhis store fir lik a day y ar so many peepol flaming it :(((((

wel for mu nic reeders heer yu go

* * *

spalrepw reterneed home with rastra paperfir and sum moar woryars letherfac, dtarwfoots, chesemilk, an sarlitcla. ther al skrachted up the medicyn catt leevylevs gapsed "gaps yur al hert" an got a bunch of leves and hervs nd heels tjem al.

lkkookserkit comms hovre "spkalrkpaw!1 ! ! 2! ! wat ha[penned" ehs akskks

"we fut rieverclan!they wer tryin steel wsuingroks" she xplaned "i beetted ip ther ladder stsonefstar"

"oh :oserkit fruns. i wbdner wen i wi be aoentis to""

"it wil b sun!' spakrlekit assurs him "yur sixks mons old two! + sens Grasstar say how gud if a fitre iu am hell probly think yur a god fiter to"

"wat do yu men" loserkit anrros his eys. "he;ll problaly think mi a giid fiter juts cause yu afR? i M a god fitgher! ill sho yu!"" angry he stermed awa grubling agryly

"thats nut wat i meened" spakrlepaw protists. she is abut too chase afer him butt than grastar stopps her"Spakrelpaw in caling a caln meating yuu muts com" he sais

"buy loserikit raned away" sobs spaprklepa

"wel,, hes a loser so leev him" gratstsa shrubs

"but" sparlelpaw begin

"ll cats old enuf t cacht ther one pray ather beneeth the xlan ston fur a clan metung" grasstar uyuls interuping her

allof thdunerclan gatehrd arond the pray rock ting Magestickspakrle sit necks to her bootifulled duter. "i herd abot hre fit she wispers in hert eer "guud jub! beeting the cllleder i yur ferst fit isunherd off!"

"wel tanks but-" sge vegas

"wh cares abutt loserkti ehis a losekr" rows majhestcispakrle

"ctats of thunderlcna!" grastay yeels "2dA we beated up rieverlcan and one bak sunirocs"

everon chereed "yee" tehy scheered"on cat stod out from the step ferwerd"

she gaps"gas[" and ste[pes ferwerd

"yur a enw appenteice but yur ver spesial. starclan saus so i t must be tru. and so i gife u yur warer name yu wil b spakrlegreatenss fur yur stregthn brafery cerige loyility inteligense and kindnness"

"soaprkelgreatnes psalregreatnes" everone cheeredd

spakrlegretanees smails shes so glad to be a warer "at least" sheb sais haply

but werry tug ta her chets. loooserkit wa gun!


	8. fidning loseerkit

omg this is horrible :((( i got flamed again!

nu loserkit wont eet anycak e ponybird21 lef me alon

* * *

After her warerr sermon sparklegrewatness slipded out off cam but seh wa caut by the depude WetFurr

"wer ar yu gon?" she asskesded supssishisly

"i-" S[arklepaw heisistates. she isent shur if shee shud tel wetfur. wat if luserkit gut in trubel? "in gust gon fur a quk hunt," hse lise

"hm wel ok" wetfur narows her eyysbut sptes bak.

sparkelgreatnes lefts. shee can sent her brtoehrs sent and so sehe folosm the sent it leeds to

dun dun daa

teh ShDOWCLANA BEARDER!

"nu" she gaspspes "tehers a tunderpath and a hshadowcaln ver vissisous cats ovre ter he cod geet hert!"

shee rans sooper fats, more fatser tehn a cheeta. sehhe is ver fats runer liek a winddclan cat but shsses thunderclan.

Shae finds Lokserkit on thee thundddderpath stareing solumly at a aproching muenster. oh nu "hes guna comit swisscide"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" SParlestar SCREEMAS lunching herself in betwin him and hrte monstre.


	9. Straclna

oak i am so maf :((((( stopp g;aming rts nO OKA i an SHOK reEL SOOk

* * *

Saprkelgreatnes wock up, seronded bye Starclaln cats. "ak i dded?" she asskees

"yee" ssed furestar wer hit on by a moenser when yu safed yur brothet"

"iss e oky? she demends

"yes snd je is now looserpadfw"

"gheks an aperntices" she eslaems haply

"ye"  
"buttin ded wil i evere wsae hi wagen" she wales

"of corse wen he deds two" ansers anutser starcalann cat"but yu ar spesial" firetsra saied qukly "its nut yee tim fir yu two dy"

"wta du yu mena im ded man" spakrlelgreatnes sais

"yu well com bak two liv"

sudly she is alife agen! inside thunderlwkanns cramp, wer her crops had ben layed fer baryel."wa she nuts ded" ssais everone

lsoerkepaw gapssp"whdt ho"

"stRCLMA let em life its wasent yhb tim two died"

losokerkits ugle i's blaiz witre furry muck furry

"egats erong" aks es spakerlesgrewatniss

he locks awa qukly "un nutig im hlad yur a;ife""o"

magestysparkle coms to here duter "um gkad yur nut ded" she meyos

"mommy iluv yu" saiis psaklrlgreatnes

"i alredy haf a nate" she sias

"thats fnot wat i meened" spakrlelgretanes yeels

"wate. wats yur maet?hu iss ar fater?" loskerPaw aksks

"majestiusus[akrle sihs. "i supos itis itme yu no. " she luks at al of thienderclan "its time yu al no"

"wta"

"whus smy nate is." she dases dramtikly "is is-"


	10. the reveel

omh! a gdood reveiw! tahnsk guest :DDDDD yur ver nic! muhc moer nicse then everyone woelsee heer

* * *

",y mate is... delelsnuot!" mageysopcspakrle declaeres

"asp!" gapsed tehe clan

"uy betreeyed yur clam!" hisess weetfuir/

"ho cud yu?"" bagmoruth xcrys

"trater!: yols wetefur and sone the ehol clan is chaghnting "treyter trayeter" magesticckspskarle sovs "i lovrd hi m to muck!wed idnent men to mak kirs...: she glansess at psazrkleg8nis and LoserPPW

Grasstar cam up, fruning "weel it es tru yu hafe betrayed yur Thdunerc;an. yu must be punighed"

"i wil punsoisdeh herrr" wtefur oponces whiteout werrning qand bits atmagetsiuc puches thee deperty awayy butt " nu is two latte." shs4e reelizes. magetsyickspaffkrle leys ded int eh gras blud poring out of ther throT

"nu! keevyleevs yu must saf ehr!" shd escreems

the medycine cta coms overy and snifs the e ded bofy. "nop she daed" she sais

"yu lilled her!" filed wiht the raeg spakrlegr8nis lunche s hersef athe derpidy, kilijng wetfur wit ron bloy two te nekk

her gret cerige and stretghn ha s no don soemting horibel- she es a MERDEreR!"

* * *

dun dun dah thiues wa sew intesne! ye hops yu lick :) no flamae s ples.


	11. the exilel

hi ima bakc! ibe ben gun fro a loon timei kno! i juts guots so muh hates and dit maed me ver dsad. but im feling betrr no w so imm finly abk wiht a ipdaete!

grasstar luks at asparklegreatness whos cuverred in blud. his green eyes are naroed.

"yu must lev thunderclan," he orders. "yu kiled wetfur"

"she kiled my mom!" spat sparklepaw

grasstar luks away crying. "she was a treyter. now...so ar yu," he replys crying

"get out!" bagmouth spits at sparklegreatness. soon the whole clan is shouting "get out! git out!"

she runs away ters blur her vishion. she kant beeleve wat has hapened. one moment shes a heero for beeting stonestar the next a vilan for aveging her mother.

sparklegreatness doesnt no were to go. _i was destined for greatnes! starclan sais so... they didnt brig me bak too life for noting!_ shurly this was juts a part of her destiny... evrytgubf wod tur ut rite in the end. she juts had too hold onto hope and everting wud be allrite.

 _I think i no were too go!_ she locks out at teh riveer. _I will go to my fater! i can oly hop he wil axept me!111!11_


	12. into rieverlcan

agen i aplojize 4 the wate! ive bean soo busy i rely wish i cud uplaod mor kwickly...

aslo sorr for the mesed up chaptetrs bef4. i ficksed tehm now yay

PSarklegretaness pawses at the rivur. she reelizses she doesnt no how two swiwm! butt she muts tri. she kakan heer her clanmeats cuming.. theyey cant katch her or shell be in big trubel!

she rirksks it and jups in. teh watettr is kold and macks her wet. but tthen she relsizes she deOES kow how to swim! it muts be cuz her daddys a rivierclan catt. and beceeeeeeeeeeeeeecase she so. Greet.

she wims veee well. to the other sied. dhe hares bagmouthn begind her. "wahta she eskapped!"

"oh. wel" sys papperfur.

Spakrlegretaness is such joy shee gut awa! shes save/ she gos on rivierclain teritoree. she isnt az sav as she thut! a riverl an parorle is aprosing!

"lill her!" Orders the cst in the leed.

spakrklegreaness skreems as they tattak.


	13. the safeor

im try uplode qwik!

* * *

"wate!" shots a fat blak tom (butt not liek rasistly) "lock. cud it be"

"R U eeelsnuts?" spakrklegretanes acks

"yes!yur my doter arent you/" he sais

"yes"

"but i haf bD NOOS" she sais sadyl.

"wat elsnout xplane wats haping" snurls a MASIV grey tom whoo had erded to kEeL spakrlestar

Elsnouf hung him hed "i sho messsz uP wen i wuz yunger" heh beguns "i meated a purdy shexat. butt she not riverrr? clan... se tHUNDERCLAN!11!" hur naem is.

majestyspakel." he sihs heevly. "she such prity. i loafed her!" he beaks of cringing. teers run down heiis fas. "i-i loafed her to- to muck" he wisperr

"oh. ok" saus stoneestar "we all mack misteaks. she a prietyty mistaek" he wiglses his ybros at sparkellsgreatnis.

"ew"

"wat"

"dONT dflert wih me. its weerd"

"butt anywywya" elsnout say. "y u heer?"

he cudnt beeleaf hiw prety she is. pretter then her momma

and is har dto be pretyer then her momma

"i wus eckseeled. she say sadly. i keled wetfur shee jilled mommy. afer we find out yur are daddy"

"wayt their ar moar of yo?" he interups

"yee. meh bro. loserkit. but i thinks hes evul. mmmmudluijfkhdakjjfd maybuh."

"anyawayh, wehn wetfur kil! momeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. i avege momme i kiII HER BACK"

she sad

"les takeout her in toe ar clam" eelsnot begs h9iis clanmeats.

"no."

"lol" dpsakrlegre4ness says

"im serus"

"oh

"eelsnot yo betreyeded yur callm. so did her." stonestar locks sat paklreggreatniss. shes so butful. luk at those kawaii eyeyyes and hrth magesty furs. he want her. but kan she be trussed. or eelsnout tacking a funderrcaln meat lik that was verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bad.

"wayt their ar moar of yo?" he interups

"yee. meh bro. loserkit. but i thinks hes evul. mmmmudluijfkhdakjjfd maybuh."

"anyawayh, wehn wetfur kil! momeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. i avege momme i kiII HER BACK"

she sad

"les takeout her in toe ar clam" eelsnot begs h9iis clanmeats.

"no."

"lol" dpsakrlegre4ness says

"im serus"

"oh

"eelsnot yo betreyeded yur callm. so did her." stonestar locks sat paklreggreatniss. shes so butful. luk at those kawaii eyeyyes and hrth magesty furs. he want her. but kan she be trussed. or eelsnout tacking a funderrcaln meat lik that was verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bad.

"they shud bottle leaf: says a bleu took

"wel wat wel we dough stonedsatdrdy" elsnout axed him

"i mus tinkle." he luks at thme. "i donut want c yu rto vor a weke. met me her afer that and il gif YO MY DESION."

"ok"


	14. loners

Sparklegreatnus and her dad gut zlong v welll considring the hat never meat befur. S)Arkles wuz a awsum huntur da best.. she cot lotz fo prays for eEelsnout ad her/

"icanut beelef how god U R!" he sais as she brinp bak a rabet too gu alung wiht her 5 squrels 46 birbs and 578, mouses.

"now we haf all teh fuds we need fur teh weke." sparkellgreatsess sais she SO hap hur d4d is prod off hr.

Eelnsout eat da rzbbet ver fST.. and ten som mouses. spaklegr8ns eeeeets al teh squrels teh 10the tat fud wud make any1 elz fat butt ses spesual so she stay no fts.

"te!l me abutt lifing in thudnerclan" eelsnot meyos

"it was God," she ansers. "ever1 lick me/Gr asstar was my meter!ajkuhljdnkshl i wus gud fiterr. butt, to gode i kileeded wetfur.."

"is oak" he ashurs her. "yu wear avejein mAJESTYSPARKLE" he cry "i kanf velieve shes ded!"

they morn magestyskparkle f4 a minuit.

ungil a rogue apeers! and ge atak!


End file.
